A Lovesick Lullaby
by Nabiki Tendou
Summary: A Love Sick LullabyBefore InuYasha and Kikyou...Even before Kagome...There was a love story between a human and a demonfrom long, long ago...


Long ago, before InuYasha and Kikyou, before Kagome…

There was a love story between a human and a demon from a love

long ago.

**One-Shot**  
I This is my first fan fiction. Please send a review and I will love you forever and ever.

**To One who be Loved and Feared...**

To one who seemed unaware of physical surroundings, to one who seemed aware of physiological surroundings, to one who always cared. Meet Setsuna no Izayoi, betrothed to Setsuna no Takemaru of the east. She was radiant, loved and cared for throughout the land of the South of the Warring States. Izayoi was killed on the night of a Lunar Eclipse from her once before beloved, Takemaru for harbouring a demon child inside of her- but the story of her and InuYasha never began like that or ended at all, a part of her still lives on with her baby boy.

The day that Inu no Taishou and Izayoi met was a pleasant one, a hard one indeed. The two were distant and cold, but either of them had a hatred line between them. They met when they were just of eighteen, two years after Izayoi was betrothed to her beloved, Takemaru from her mother who died from a demon attack just a while after Takemaru settled into the land that she reigned over now as princess.

**End of Prologue**

The day was young and the sun was high as Izayoi no Hime delicately placed her frail hands over the koto that she played so gracefully. Each strum of the vibrating string gave off a soft sound that carried through her ears as she hummed along; her long hair cascaded down her well-dressed back with the fitting kimono as she kneeled before the instrument. Eventually, her sleeves would get in the way so she would push them back, pausing the sweet melody that she played. The sun shimmered over the Japanese gardens that surrounded her manor that was large in size and quality. The home was lit with faint candles that glistened in the small patio-like entrée way while the warm rays of the sun gave off a good mood for her.

Izayoi was beautiful, radiant and loved throughout her land of the South. She had dark, obsidian hair that shined brightly with a gloss of white, and brown eyes as dark as the very hue of dark chocolate. Her kimono was a very complicated pattern with a pink silk that trailed farther than her legs and dragged across the ground as she walked. The pink was very light and had a simplistic design of darker pink flowers that looked detailed in design with yellow middles scattered everywhere from her sleeves to the hems of the end. There were random smaller pink dots that created a square shape scattered in every other place where the flower was not sewn in. The sleeves were long and were full from the six other layers of the kimono she wore. The layer underneath her sleeve was a light green that was fairly bright, underneath a thinner layer of a light pink, underneath that was a thinner layer of a golden yellow and lastly there was a faint purple that was thinner from the rest. The kimono was full and heavy but was easy to manoeuvre in whenever she walked. Underneath this heavy kimono layering was a dark blue haori that covered over a faint under haori that was silver in colour. Along with that, were creased red hakama pants that were long and never shown her sock-covered feet while she walked. Izayoi's hair was long and delicate that flowed over just above her ankles and it was evenly cut so no split ends would appear. She was loved throughout the land.

Her words were quiet and the manor was too except for the lower sounds of the instrument, the guards were silent as well except for the occasional shuffle across the floor to check in for demon visits. The home was huge with two stories and large Japanese tiled roofs. The floor was hard and the walls were decorated with delicate paintings that were exquisite in many elaborate designs. She smiled relentlessly and held to her playing except when a movement of footsteps caught her attention, her hands stopped moving to the music of the koto and looked towards the opening where her mother and father stood looking before their wondrous creation, their daughter.

'Izayoi.' The man said gruffly, his face was lined that proved he was handsome from once before. He wore a royal uniform of a black haori with the simple slits at the sleeves and the loose hems that over went his dark blue hakama that hid his feet. His hair was long, black and plentiful like his daughters. Around his neck was a small rosary that had black beads with kanji. The woman beside him seemed happy, her kimono not as elaborately designed as her daughter's as well. It was a neat and tidy white Kimono with a design of black squares that went up and down the sleeves that overlapped each other. The kimono was closed and did not show her clothes from beyond. Her hair was medium length and a dark brown with blue eyes, her lips painted red with red eye paint. The man held the woman's hand as they stared at the graceful being ahead. 'Izayoi, we have come to an agreement.'

'An agreement of whatever so, dear father?' Izayoi asked, her hands leading towards her lap as she smiled towards her parents, her voice high as an eighteen year old had yet with a mature touch towards it. Her features became clear and kind as she awaited the response.

'My dearest daughter,' the woman began as she gave a soft smile. 'A man up from the land of Setsuna, has asked to take your hand in marriage.' She said, her voice softer than the wind with an angelic feature. The look on Izayoi's face changed to bewildered and embarrassed as her mother said such kind words. 'Your father and I had come to an agreement that you would be…'

The man interrupted, his voice lower than the see. 'You have been betrothed to Setsuna no Takemaru.' He smiled with a royal look. 'We needed a strong heir towards this lonely castle, and we need strong descendants. Takemaru has killed relentless amount of demons and we found that he had ever so wanted you beside him.'

Izayoi's face changed to a small frown as she looked towards her hands piled on her lap. 'Have I must? Do I not have any say in this?' Her look of happiness looked to a blank face as she followed the expression of not believing to whatever she wanted. The shiftiness in her mother's face changed to a look of enragements.

'I am afraid not.' Her father replied.

Izayoi frowned. 'I see.'

'You will have a fitting meeting with Takemaru tomorrow evening when you leave towards the land of Setsuna, you will bring him back here-' the father was cut off as Izayoi nodded.

'Father, I understand.' Izayoi looked back towards the cheery sky that was bright blue and the gardens were so full of life with blossoming flowers and large rocks… they all seemed so grey and full of gloom as of that moment.

An old being of about five hundred years old growled as he sent five organic balls of energy on his four fingers, the thumb bent into his palm as he chanted a spell towards the young demon ahead off him. 'Banshee blasts!' The old ghoul cried as he sent the five balls of energy towards the young demon that seemed well damaged in combat.

The younger demon dodged- just in time for the five blasts to hit the mountain behind him that clattered beyond the walking path up towards Setsuna. 'Do you give up, old man?' The young demon asked- his golden eyes narrowed as his eyebrows furrowed towards his eyelids. He wore a simple kimono of a white haori and black pants that were tied at the bottom to bulge out. The haori had two blue stripes on the left shoulder, and his hair- long and silver tied in a high ponytail with bone. His haori sleeves ripped and blood slowly ran off from his arm that had numerous gashes throughout- here and there with high wounds.

The old man seemed pleased. 'Yes, I believe your training is done, Inu no Taishou.' His beard was long and white and he had hair that curled at the top of his head that was lengthy. His eyes were simple dots and his face was lined. He seemed to be floating in mid air and wore a robe that flowed, covering his feet. The old man's name was Saya, the ghost that trained Inu no Taishou for many, many years in order to get back for his father. Three swords were set at the younger demon's hip, Tetsusaiga- the sword of earth, Tenseiga, the sword of heaven and Sou'unga, the sword of hell.

'Very well.' Inu no Taishou spoke as he looked at his arm. 'Damned it,' He muttered, the pain did not come clearly as it might've been hoped for. 'I will get him back… I swear!' He spoke of his father, the damned wretch. His father was a bastard, who never even cared to who he might've killed. He had killed his own wife to prove that he was powerful enough to do anything which sent Inu no Taishou on a rage to train. Killing his father was his destiny ever since the fateful meeting of his mother's corpse two hundred years ago. Two hundred years of training had caused him to go stronger than any other physical being on earth, and he was stronger than any demon he had ever faced up against. He growled from the exhaustion.

Saya seemed a little more concerned. 'Little master, should you rest? I apologise for the wound on your arm…' He replied, while hovering towards Inu no Taishou who seemed stressed out. 'I believe it to be the only way.'

Inu no Taishou growled. 'Not until I kill that wretch!' He called out in a heavy roar that sent birds flying in many a direction, away from the West. The west he roamed, his father owned, but not for long. Setsuna was a fighting village beyond the tops of the mountain that he currently stood on.

'Little master…?' Saya asked as he watched his master inhale deeply and soon loose his balance from the loss of blood and heavy wounds from Saya's magic. Saya was powerful, but not powerful enough to actually kill the lord- but maybe even poison him. He watched his master soon, loose his balance and fall- fall right off onto the walking pathway of the mountain. 'Little Master!' He called out as he hovered off the side of the mountain only to hear a scream and startled sounds of men. Saya looked down to see a carriage with a very beautiful lady inside of it, with four men carrying each side. The lord had fallen right in front of them, Saya seethed his anger as he leaned back into the mountain to watch, terrified of even the humans who carried weapons and wore Samurai armour.

It was still morning and Izayoi was forced to leave the castle at dusk to reach Setsuna by the afternoon, and the journey was rigorous enough. She sat on the cushioned ride as she saw the fallen lord fly off from the cliff above and right in front of the walking trail that lead to Setsuna. Lady Izayoi watched the men lift their weapons towards the young demon and set the carriage on the ground as they walked towards him, spears raised before Izayoi rushed up from the cushions.

'Stop it! You ingrates! Cannot you see that he is hurt?' Izayoi's demands caused the men to stop just as they thrust their spears down towards the incautious body in front of them. Izayoi abruptly stood up from the ground and strutted right over towards the fallen demon, leaning down to check his pulse.

'Lady Izayoi!' One of the guards exclaimed as she shooed away their weapons from the body.

'Listen to me, we must take him back to the castle at once!' She cried out, unable to see someone die in front of her, helpless.

Saya's eyes widened. '_The lady, is she trying to save him_' He thought to himself, his eyes wide as they could be.

'It is unfair! You may b not /b fight him once we return either!' She snapped at the four men angrily, who seemed to detest as she lifted his head to look at his damaged face with bruises and heavy bleeding. I 'The poor man, what has happened to him/I she thought quietly as she looked quite sad.

'My lady, what about Takemaru?' One of the men explained.

'We were supposed to bring you to him!' The other said angrily.

Izayoi frowned. 'He can wait, but this man cannot. Hurry, bring my carriage and put him on and escort us back to the castle at once!' She cried out as she looked at the men stare at her weirdly and walk towards the demon, cautiously and awkwardly to place him onto the fine carriage. Izayoi had agreed to walk behind them to make sure none of them would attack purposely. Saya, immediately amused followed behind without being seen or heard carefully.

He groaned, his eyes half open adjusting towards the surroundings. His head felt heavy, and his eyesight blurred. The vision was hard to see, but it was easy to understand that there was a thing in front of him…

A woman?

He closed his eyes, only to have them snap open as he sat up immediately, dabbing at the bandages wrapped around his arms, chest and face, his top kimono was gone and wasn't in sight, except for the view of a maiden who looked extremely beautiful. She looked at him with soft eyes and a small smile that carried out her personality, she seemed worried as Inu no Taishou started moving his limbs too fast and carefree, blood staining the bandages once more as he removed himself laying on the futon.

'Oh my,' She said at first before reducing to a harsher tone. 'Careful, you'll open your wounds that way, my sir.' She snapped at him, who calmed his down as he looked at her, she knew he was a demon from the straightened ears and the purple streaks on his face but she kept calm.

'But who…?' he began, his voice low and confused.

'I be Lady Izayoi, my kind sir. I found you on the side of a mountain, hurt badly… we needed to heal you or else you would be dead.'

The lord shook his head. 'I wouldn't have been dead, I was unconscious!' He said back, trying to keep himself calm without pushing a temper towards this kind lady he had just met.

'Then I am sincerely sorry, my kind sir.'

'My name is InuTaishou, not "kind sir", my good lady, Izayoi.' He repeated while rubbing the side of his head, as he looked astonished about her. 'Why didn't you just kill me then?'

Izayoi went quiet before she sighed heavily. 'Come with me.' She said softly as she stood up, still wearing the kimono she had from the two days ago she left to Setsuna. 'I will give you a tour of my castle.' The lord looked hesitant as she reached her hand out to him, he looked at her curiously as he grabbed her hand and followed her towards the places she wanted him to see.

Setsuna no Takemaru seemed utterly upset. 'You mean she hadn't come?'

The Samurai looked at him and frowned. 'I am sorry, Takemaru-Sama. She was tied up in business. I fear you must travel to meet her there, at her castle.'

Takemaru frowned before he gave in. 'Pack my belongings, it will become a full trip then.'

'Yes my lord.' The Samurai nodded and left.

Izayoi finished the tour quickly after seeing how bored Inu no Taishou had become during throughout the entire tour, so she decided to wing it. 'I never caught your name…'

'That is because I never told you it.' He lied, knowing he already had.

Izayoi frowned. 'Then would you mind telling me?'

'It's… InuTaishou.'

'Inu no Taishou?'

'Yeah?'

Izayoi leaned on his shoulder. 'Will you come to visit me more often? It's much more fun to have a friend here than to be left alone.' She smiled and he backed away a little. 'What is the matter?' She asked.

'I am not your ally, so do not think me to be.' And with that, he fled from the manor, leaving Izayoi with an embarrassed face as she looked at her hands and were slightly stained from blood from his bandages, while he left, he thought of the feeling of the warm human girl leaning of his shoulder and rescuing him. He shuddered from the thought and leaned against one of the nearby trees and watched the mortal's reaction from afar, his wounds still hurt but he kept quiet.

Izayoi spent her days by the castle, quiet and lonely as Inu no Taishou would watch from a far, eyeing out everything she did- seeing that she was not cruel and a temptress that ruled the lands with cruelty, but a kind maiden who showed love for everyone. It did seem she was lonely, and she always never did anything at all except for wander the courtyards and talk to royalty and accept blame from her parents who scolded her for not visiting Takemaru when she was supposed to.

But after many days of watching the beautiful princess, he noticed that she would look up to the tree that he was last seen in and smile hurtfully at the bareness with no one around. He became fascinated with her nature and everything about her; how she treated others with respect- he became fond of her and decided to once more say 'Hello' at least once. Tomorrow was the decided date, since the sky grew dark and the guards lie outside the manor walls not allowing anyone out or in. So, Inu no Taishou fled the area, waiting for tomorrow and the day that he would greet Izayoi and visit her once more.

The next day was slow, but Inu no Taishou finally gathered everything he had and swept from tree to tree back towards the castle, when he got to the last tree and overlooked the fields, Izayoi was with a man dressed in a Samurai uniform. He had long hair in a ponytail and Izayoi seemed enthralled in some conversation they had. They both had handsome features and both of them seemed content with staying one another. He was a little older than Izayoi, but she seemed happy to have any sort of company.

Inu no Taishou sunk back into the trees as they walked right underneath him, Izayoi's laughter filled his head as he watched them go by, both of them seemingly happy enough. His face heated up as he watched the man link arms with Izayoi as they walked around the garden.

'Takemaru?' The young demon heard Izayoi say as the man beside her look curious.

'Yes, my Izayoi?' He asked. He had a gruff voice like Izayoi's father had.

'Why did you want me to wed you?' She asked, embarrassedly enough. Inu no Taishou smiled as she said this, feeling rather… rather happy that she wasn't alone, but also felt empty inside because… he just did.

'You were by far…' Takemaru paused and looked up towards the tree where Inu no Taishou sat, masked by the heavy blooming of the cherry blossoms. Takemaru shook his head and looked back towards Izayoi. 'You were by far the most fairest, prettiest and kindest in the land, my Lady.' He said calmly as Izayoi's face grew red.

'I thank you for your compliments…' She whispered as she smiled heavily. It was soon about an hour later after walking amid the courtyard, they both wandered inside, each of them still linking arms and speaking about many things. Inu no Taishou fumed as he saw this, but kept calm. His face saddened a great deal and soon enough, fell asleep in the branch that he lay against, not dreaming at all.

Dusk arrived and a noise startled the Great Dog Demon as he opened his eyes and leaned over the branch to see Izayoi slowly walk out from the castle at this night, she seemed tired and covered in a cold sweat as she traveled around the courtyard quietly, unappealing to anyone who was awake. Inu no Taishou cleared his throat as he edged away from the branch and hopped onto the ground, creating a soft thud noise that alarmed Izayoi and turned her around. She seemed surprised at the sound, but it turned into a deal of astonishment to see the man that she had saved a while more.

'Inu no Taishou.' She said, rolling a bunch of laughter at the end of her tongue as he nodded. 'Why have you come here now?' She asked while her voice also seemed stern and hurt at the thought of the last brush away he had given her.

Inu no Taishou kept quiet as he looked towards the princess. 'Izayoi,' He began, 'Do you love that man?'

Izayoi went quiet as he asked her the question and fell silent. 'Inu no Taishou…' She said quietly and turned away from the great dog demon. 'I am aware that you are showing some interest in my physical day being.' She also turned around to face him. 'But to spy on me…'

Inu no Taishou shook his head. 'I would be not spying on such a lady.'

Izayoi laughed. 'Kid me not, Inu no Taishou. I saw you earlier on.' She scolded and walked towards him. Inu no Taishou seemed sheepish.

'But… Takemaru.' She went quiet for a minute. 'I do not love that man; he is but a dear friend for now. I was betrothed to him a while back, my lord.' She said to the dog demon as she lifted a hand towards her chin. 'Which I was out here to ponder, but you so happened to drop in on my personal time.'

'I implore for your forgiveness.' He said.

Izayoi nodded. 'That I forgive.' She looked at the Lord with a smile. 'I still beg to differ, why do you follow me such?'

Inu no Taishou looked at his clothed feet then back to Izayoi. 'I do not have a reason as of yet.' He said politely and turned around on his two heels. 'If you do wish me to leave, I shall.'

Izayoi turned her head. 'No! Please do not leave!'

He looked back at her, confused.

'It is boring here, nothing to do but follow the orders of parents! Do you not believe me? This Izayoi does not want to stay!' She hushed quietly and looked back towards her feet covered in the socks covered in dew. Her hair was pushed back behind her from a gust of wind as Inu no Taishou turned around to look at her, curiously he took a few steps while placing a calloused hand on her shoulder.

'You do have company here, my Lady.' He began.

Izayoi's ears perked up as she leaned her head on his hand that was on her shoulder, cold.

'You have that Takemaru man.'

Izayoi's face grew cold as she lifted her hand. 'My lord, that was the worst romantic thing you must've said.'

Inu no Taishou's eyes narrowed. 'What made you think it was supposedly romantic?'

Izayoi nodded. 'I see, so you must not feel the right way as I do then?' She turned around after shooing away his hand from her shoulder and stepped towards the manor. 'Inu no Taishou, I wish to never see you again.' She huffed under her breath as she left to inside of the manor, leaving a dumbfounded Dog Lord.

The days went by slowly and Inu no Taishou would continue to watch from the same tree, over and over again and watch his ladyship walk around the courtyard with the man, Takemaru and talk about the future that was going to come. Izayoi seemed sadder everyday, everyday she would walk more alone and Takemaru would be inside with his family-to-be. The days grew longer as he watched, unable to go see her without making her get mad. After no contact with ten years while Izayoi turned twenty-eight, and Inu no Taishou's appearance grew older, they both stopped to look at each other. Inu no Taishou would no longer sit in the tree that Izayoi used to look to everyday. Things grew more difficult until the wedding day of Setsuna no Takemaru and the soon-to-be Setsuna no Izayoi, Inu no Taishou forgot about everything that he had for the lady… except his feelings.

Days would pass and Inu no Taishou would sit in the cherry blossom tree again and watch his ladyship and Takemaru dance around the courtyard every morning, Izayoi would look up to the tree- seemingly hurt and when she saw him- they both would turn away frantically and pretend they hadn't seen each other.

Once more dusk came and he had not left the tree, as like last time Izayoi fled from the doors and walked around the courtyard, and looked up to the tree he was in and would just stare. This was how the days for months went by, except soon they had started conversation once more and picked up where things went on, the wedding between Izayoi and Takemaru was postponed for many days since Izayoi did not want to go through with this. Takemaru noted a pattern in her actions and found out that she skipped ceremonies and all to talk to the demon, but he simply ignored it and went back to loving b his /b Izayoi.

Years later it seemed, Izayoi became pregnant with Inu no Taishou's second son, InuYasha. Takemaru believed that this, was his child and was joyously contempt with keeping Izayoi his. He had not known that it was another man—demon's son being born. After Izayoi soon became in labour, Inu no Taishou would watch the castle peacefully and would become happily engaged in what was happening.

Takemaru became suspicious because he noticed the demon in the tree every night and day looking over the castle in proud ways.

The night before InuYasha's labour came, and Inu no Taishou had wandered into the labour room, giving Izayoi words that she could never have lived through. He told her that he had to go help with his other son, Sesshoumaru fight off Ryokossei, a demon that had taken over the western lands that he reigned over. Izayoi seemed unhappy but allowed it to go; she knew he was going to come back.

But, he did come back. She remembered the last time she saw him, fighting underneath a burning mansion for death after Takemaru found out that it was not his baby that was being born.

And that's how things were until the very end, a very bittersweet memory and that's how they continued.

A love Sick Lullaby if you would…

**Glossary:**

**Haori**- A Warring States clothing in Japan that was used as a coat with slit sleeves.

**Koto**- An instrument played by royalty, almost a harp but it is on a flat board and has a softer sound.

**Hakam**a- Skirt Pants.

**Kimono**- A piece of clothing, usually worn by the Geisha or for formal occasions. If not only for that, a lot more other reasons. It's usually made for formallity.

**Hime**- Princess/ Royalty.


End file.
